Sin mucho tacto
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: Todo iba muy bien con el Tratado de Libre Comercio hasta que Japón tuvo que decirle 'aquello' a Suiza.   ―Fail, muy fail, horriblemente fail y sin gracia―.


_© Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

Había sido tan simple como un acuerdo entre sus jefes, y ahora, dos años después, su ministro de Exteriores y el ministro de Economía suizo, firmaban el primer Tratado de Libre Comercio que establecía con un país europeo. Ciertamente, no podía sentirse de alguna manera emocionado. Ahora por fin podría vender sus productos sin tener que pagar esos molestos aranceles, y si hay más países dispuestos a firmar algo así, pues mejor.

―Japón, esto lo hago únicamente para que mi población tenga un mejor acceso a esa tecnología tan avanzada que tienes. Si fuera por mí, gustoso aceptaría todo el dinero que me da el costo del impuesto ―expuso Suiza frunciendo el ceño.

―No se preocupe, Suiza-san. Siendo sincero, esto te beneficia más a ti que a mí.

Suiza asintió, conciente de tal verdad. ¡Pero aún así le molestaba! Estaría más que dispuesto a firmar un tratado si es que él fuera el único beneficiado, pero eso sería aprovechamiento y no es muy bien visto.

―¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

Vio como Japón meditaba un poco la respuesta y sonreía levemente. Muy levemente.

―Porque quiero integrarme mejor al mundo occidental. Hay muchos países que están haciendo lo mismo (firmar TLCs) y yo no deseo quedarme atrás. Quiero estar presente, no como en el pasado. Además, quiero hacer buenos amigos, y no sé si Suiza-san quisiera serlo.

"_¿S-ser mi amigo?_", pensó Suiza, sonrojándose un poco. No es que aquello le molestara… si fueran amigos habrían más turistas japoneses dispuestos a viajar a su país, y eso le generaría más dinero. Eso y ser amigos.

―No… no estaría mal, de verdad ―contestó. Apoyó su brazo en la mesa para arreglarse un poco el cabello.

―Eso me hace muy feliz, Suiza-san. Quiero que sepas que te admiro mucho.

―¿A-ah? ¿En serio?

―Claro, es muy admirable su manejo económico, al igual que sus productos. Y he escuchado que posee un sistema de transporte formidable ―Japón se inclinó un poco en la mesa.

―O-oh. Gracias.

―Todo eso hace que Suiza-san sea un ejemplo a seguir.

Suiza se sonrojó un poco más. Que alguien como Japón le dijera aquello le causaba cierto bochorno. No sólo por el tono suave en que se lo decía, sino también por la expresión de genuina admiración. Tragó saliva.

―Tu… tu también eres increíble, Japón. Un país que en poco tiempo llegó a ser industrializado y a competir con las potencias económicas, cuando antes vivía encerrado ―soltó todo de un tirón y sin apenas respirar―. Eso también es admirable.

Japón sonrió y se inclinó aún más, dándole una seña a Suiza para que también lo hiciera. Al parecer, le quería decir algo importante.

―Además… me han contado de que a Suiza-san le gustan los contenidos para adultos, y Japón está muy bien abastecido de aquellos productos. Sólo quería decir que con este tratado su acceso a revistas, videos, imágenes y objetos varios está a su servicio.

Y como era de suponer, Suiza quedó petrificado. Estaba sorprendido por la soltura con que hablaba el japonés de eso y sorprendido porque le haya hecho semejante declaración. Se sonrojó furiosamente y se levanto con estrépito.

―¡No sé qué estás diciendo ni sé quién te ha dicho eso, pero está equivocado! ¡No soy ese tipo de personas! Y agradece que esta es una visita con tanto compromiso, ¡agradécelo! ―y se marchó con aire molesto.

Ahí Japón descubrió lo fácil que era ofender a Suiza con cosas tan normales como aquello. Suspiró. A muchos les costaba aceptar aquello.

* * *

_Bueno, eso no fue para nada gracioso y coherente, pero era lo único que se me ocurría a las ocho de la mañana, xD. El Tratado de Libre Comercio entre Japón y Suiza sí existió, y es verdad que beneficia más a Suiza que a Japón, ya que gana aproximadamente 6.547 millones de dólares y Japón la mitad._

_Quería que me saliera un poquitín más fail, pero bueno, así es la laife :D_

_¡Espero que no les haya gustado! :3 Nos leemos prontos, ya que tengo un oscuro proyecto en mente (¿?)._


End file.
